Le temps d'une nuit
by xAkiChan
Summary: One-shot Haruka/Makoto.


Le châtain aux yeux verts lui tendait la main en lui souriant ,accroupi au bord de la piscine. Haruka ,comme de coutume ,saisit sa main pendant que l'autre l'aidait à sortir .

-On devrait y aller , commence à faire nuit .

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

-Vas-y sans moi ,je veux encore nager .

Le châtain sourit ,encore .

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Haru !

Haruka lui jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée .Et il plongea dans la piscine ,éclaboussant au passage les rebords et Makoto .

Le châtain soupira ,un sourire aux lèvres ,tout en regardant son meilleur ami évoluer dans la piscine .

Le vent soufflait .Makoto ramena ses bras autour de lui et commença à se frotter vigoureusement .Il avait froid ,avec toute l'eau sur ses vêtements .

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour aller chercher sa serviette .Il ouvrit son casier et la prit. Il se sécha comme il put ,et rejoignit Haru .

-Haru ,tu veux que je t'apporte ta serviette ?

Le brun répondit positivement sans même lui accorder un regard .Makoto retourna donc dans les vestiaires pour aller chercher son sac .Il ouvrit le casier du brun ,seulement son sac n'y était pas .

-Haru !,cria-t-il pour que le brun l'entende ,ton sac ne serait pas en classe ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse .Son meilleur ami devait être sous l'eau .Il ouvrit donc la porte des vestiaires .Ou plutôt il essaya .Car elle était coincée .Il força ,sans aucun résultat .Il appella son meilleur ami qui arriva sans se presser ,dégoulinant ,comme si il n'avait pas senti l'urgence dans la voix du châtain .

-Haru ,la porte est coincée !

Le brun garda son air blasé habituel même dans une situation comme celle-là .Il essaya lui aussi de forcer la porte ,sans plus de succès que son ami .Makoto commençait vraiment à avoir peur .

-Makoto ..Ca va aller ,t'inquiète ...

Le châtain lui sourit ,même si restait dans ses yeux un lueur de peur.C'était vrai ;après tout ,il était avec Haru ,pas de quoi s'inquiéter .En fait si ,il devait s'inquiéter pour ses pulsions .Si il lui sautait dessus ...

-Haru ,tu as de quoi manger ?

Le brun secoua la tête négativement : tout était dans son sac .

Makoto soupira .Il restait bien une moitié de son bentô dans son sac et un pain au melon ,mais ...Ce serait un peu juste ,surtout qu'ils avaient besoin d'énergie .Il les sortit de son sac et proposa à Haru de les manger après avoir nagé un peu .Parce que l'eau était plus chaude que l'air .

La châtain se changea donc ,étendant soigneusement son uniforme ,et rejoignit son meilleur ami dans l'eau .Celui-ci nageait tranquillement ,profitant comme à son habitude de l'eau .

Makoto plongea .Effectivement ,l'eau lui parut plutôt chaude .Comparée à l'air .Makoto s'emmergea complètement pour profiter de la chaleur du liquide .Il ferma les yeux .

Il aimait le silence qui régnait sous l'eau .La paix qui régnait sous la surface .Même en temps de guerre ,l'eau était début ,il n'avait nagé que pour Haru ,mais il avait appris à aimer l'eau petit à petit .Il rouvrit un oeil et regarda Haru évoluer gracieusement dans l'eau .Il était magnifique .Tout en lui était beau ; sa nage ,son corps ,et son visage .Ses traits fins et ses yeux bleus ;Makoto en rêvait .

Le châtain remonta ,en manque d'air .

Il fit ensuite quelques longueurs sur le dos ,tranquillement ,tout en observant le ciel étoilé .C'était ça, l'avantage de nager sur le dos .Il pouvait voir le ciel .Les étoiles qui plus est ,la nuit .Il sourit .

Haruka l'appela et il sortit .

-Haru ,je vais chercher les serviettes ,je reviens .

Il retourna -encore- dans les vestiaires et fouilla son sac pour en sortir sa serviette de rechange. L'autre étant complètement trempée ,il avait besoin de celle-là ou lui et Haru allaient geler . Il retourna avec Haru et s'assit à ses cotés en lui tendant la serviette .Le brun s'enroula dedans .

-Makoto ,rapproche-toi ou tu vas geler .

Le châtain obéit et se colla à son meilleur ami .Son corps dégageait une chaleur agréable .Makoto se blottit un peu plus contre lui ,et ,à sa grande surprise ,Haru posa sa tête sur son épaule .

-Haru ..Que...?

Le brun soupira .

-Makoto ,Chut .Tais-toi .

Et le brun ferma les yeux ,laissant Makoto complètement perturbé .Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait,là ?Bon ,OK ,ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas -au contraire- d'être contre le brun ,seulement ...Haruka agissait bizarrement .Oh ,et puis merde ,se dit le châtain .Il allait profiter de cette nuir avec celui qu'il aimait ,un point c'est tout .Il était seul avec Haruka ;c'était comme un rêve éveillé .Alors il allait arrêter de se poser des questions et profiter de sa présence .Il imita son meilleur ami ,il ferma les yeux ,savourant les sensations si ennivrantes qui parcouraient son corps .Il n'avait pas froid ,son corps était en feu .Il tâtonna sous la serviette jusqu'à trouver la main du brun ,qu'il saisit et ne lâcha plus .Son ami ne protesta pas ,au contraire ,Makoto le sentit carresser sa paume avec son pouce .Le châtain n'osait pas -et n'avait pas envie- de briser le silence ,mais ils devaient manger .

-Haru ...Tu as faim ?

Le brun répondit par un vague 'Hmmmm' ,ce qui sonnait aux oreilles de l'adolescent aux yeux verts comme un 'Laisse moi profiter de toi en paix'.

-Haru ,tu pourras te remettre sur moi et même me prendre comme un coussin si ça te fait plaisir ,mais mange ,d'accord ? J'ai mis du maquereau dans mon bentô.

Au simple mot 'maquereau' ,le brun s'éveille soudainement et enleva sa tête de l'épaule du châtain .Il prit le bentô à moitié mangé à ses pieds et se saisit des baguettes .

-Haru !Attends ,je les ait utili...

Trop tard .Le brun mangeait avec les baguettes de son meilleur ami .C'était comme un baiser indirect ,songea le châtain .Il rougit immédiatement à cette évocation .

Le brun le regarda ,et lui tendit le bentô -plutôt ce qu'il en restait- .Il restait un bout de maquereau. L'avait-il laissé pour son meilleur ami ?Connaissant son addiction à ce poisson ,ça relevait de l'exploit .Makoto le remercia en souriant et lui tendit en retour le pain au melon .Haruka l'ouvrit ;et le partagea en deux ,reposant la seconde moitié dans l'emballage .

-Makoto ,étends tes jambes .

Le nageur aux yeux bleus le regardait ,blasé comme à son habitude ,semblant attendre qu'il obéisse .

-Quoi ?

-Etends tes jambes .

-Mais ..Haru..

-Tu m'as dis que je pourrais te prendre comme coussin .

Oh ,ça ...Il plaisantait ,simplement .Il n'aurait jamais proposé ça sérieusement .Trop d'appel au viol .Sauf qu'il n'avait simplement pas le choix ,avec le regard insistant de son meilleur ami .Il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il soit son coussin .Alors Makoto obéit .

Haruka posa sa tête sur les genoux du nageur aux yeux verts ,les yeux tournés vers le ciel .Makoto ne le voyait que de profil ,mais il lui semblait voir apparaître un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres .

-Haru ...

-Chut .Regarde le ciel .

Le châtain obéit et leva la tête vers le ciel .Le brun avait eu raison de lui dire ça ,c'était tellement beau .Les étoiles brillaient ,formant presque des formes scintillantes si on avait assez d'imagination.

Le nageur brun leva un doigt vers les étoiles ,montrant quelque chose au châtain .

-Regarde ,Makoto .Ca forme une vague ,juste là .

Le nageur aux yeux verts ne voyait rien .Il rit ,surprenant l'adolescent sur ses jambes .Cet adolescent même qui se dit que son sourire était incroyablement craquant .Comme son visage ,et lui en entier en fait .Haruka détourna les yeux avant de faire quelque chose d'idiot .

Les deux se turent ,profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre .Haruka brisa le silence en proposant au châtain de retourner nager .Il acquiesça .

Haruka saisit sa main ,et l'entraîna derrière lui .Ils sautèrent ensemble dans la piscine dans une bombe qui projeta de l'eau partout .

Les deux s'emmergèrent de l'eau dans un bel ensemble .Le brun serrait toujours la main de son meilleur ami ,celui-ci profitant au maximum de ce contact .ll sourit à son ami .

Qui plongea la tête sous l'eau .Il avait chaud .Aux joues ,surtout .Il les sentaient chauffer exactement à l'inverse de la logique .Son coeur lui faisait mal à force de battre .Il ne tenait pas le rythme .Sa poitrine allait exploser si ça continuait .

Makoto sentit le corps de son ami chauffer .Celui-ci ressortit la tête de l'eau ,les joues encore rouges. Il lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna ,laissant seulement une vague chaleur dans la main du châtain . Haruka nageait ,nageait encore .ll aimait simplement sentir l'eau sur son corps ,la sensation de paix qui le traversait quand il était dans l'eau .Le châtain le rejoignit et ils nagèrent côte à côte ,sur le dos,en scrutant le ciel .Haruka voyait toujours sa vague ,ce qui faisait rire de bon coeur Makoto .L'un riait tandis que l'autre était tenté de le faire ,simplement même de sourire pour voir la réaction de l'autre ,mais c'était impossible quant à son caractère de tsundere .Pas de sentiments ,du moins pas à l'exterieur ,un air blasé et un caractère calme . Voilà Haru .Le Haru à l'exterieur en tout cas .Celui à l'intérieur avait des sentiments ,ça c'était sûr .Et il en avait des forts à l'égard du nageur aux yeux verts .

Le brun s'arrêta de nager ,aussitôt imité pas le châtain .Ils flottaient ,les yeux vers le ciel ,fascinés par les magnifiques couleurs du ciel . Les deux nageurs cherchèrent instinctivement la main de l'autre .Et ils la trouvèrent .Le châtain sourit tandis que l'autre l'imitait ,mais seulement intérieurement .Le brun reposa ses pieds sur le fond et s'approcha dangereusement de son meilleur ami .

Le châtain s'affola .

-Haru ...?Qu'est-ce qu-...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ,les lèvres de son meilleur ami ayant rejoins les siennes ,lui coupant la parole et le souffle pas la même occasion .

En manque d'air ,les deux nageurs se séparèrent .

-Haru ..Pourquoi ...?On est tous les deux des...

Le brun lui coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres .

-Je m'en fous ,puisque c'est toi .

Et c'était vrai .Il n'était ni gay ni hétéro ,il aimait simplement ,et de la plus belle des façons .

La façon dont son ami se foutait de la logique fascinait Makoto.

Haruka leva la tête vers le ciel ,encore une fois ,souffla et se retourna vesr son meilleur ami -et celui qui allait devenir son petit ami-.

Et il lui sourit .Un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel coeur ,qu'il soit en plomb ou en pierre .Par la suite ,il gardait toujours cet air blasé ,mais maintenant Makoto y voyait une lueur de bonnheur . Et c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée .

Le soleil du matin se leva ,éclairant le visage des deux jeunes hommes ,enlacés sur le carrelage de la piscine .Les deux abordaient un sourire rayonnant .


End file.
